Borderlands Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Pangolin PNG2-PNG2- Impenetrable Fortified Shield Glitch/Cheat/Etc. Someone gave me this so-called "shield" while I was playing co-op with them today. It doesn't look a thing like a shield, instead it appears as a Marcus bobblehead with a white money logo instead of yellow/gold. It is to be used on top of another shield apparently offering an ungodly high shield capacity(100,000+), even though it does not express that in its stats. The only thing it does show, aside from its name, is a single stat stating "+31039% Money". it shows up in a backpack category called "not used" Every time you equip it, it gives you the amount of +Money stated in its stat. It will not impede you from completing the "How much for the planet?" challenge. All I'm really wondering is if anyone else has encountered this shield and has a better explanation for what's going on. :That is called an unnecessarily extreme mod for shield and money. From the title itself, it is a strange mash of a cash drop modded with two Pangolin_3 materials (probably more, I've never broken 100k in my tests), each giving "overcharge capacity". Impenetrable and Fortified add to the capacity multiplier. --Nagamarky 06:54, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Mission count In the wiki I found the number 160 missions (including addon). I'm someone who is playing games to their really end, so I'm now shooting enemies only with rocket launchers to get the achievement. But there aren't any other missions anywhere. I completed 152 missions. I checked with the wiki and there is not 1 mission I didn't finish. Where from do you get the number 160? Sorry for bad English... Dahl Headlands: Scavenger Revolver Has anyone else run into not being able to complete this quest? The revolver barrel is nowhere to be seen! In both single and multiplayer I've tried to complete the mission and every time the barrel shows on the radar but just isn't there. Either a program screwed up with the mapping and put and object over it, or it wasn't put into the code to begin with. Any input would be greatly appreciated. (Sorry if this has already been posted. But after a quick search I didn't see any topics about it so I decided to post) From my experience, the markers only pinpoints the position of the first two pieces. Afterwards, the marker will only sit in the general location where you can find the rest of them- meaning that you will have to go hunting for them. -Moskao Go to the quest page Scavenger: Revolver. The barrel is in the cockpit of the crashed car out front. -Doovad :These two are both correct - Doovad for the location, and Moskao about how the marker stops pointing. Later on in the game, the markers won't point to any of the pieces at all for similar quests, just the general area. --Dark Pulse 10:42, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :To expand on the info from Dark Pulse and Moskao: quest weapon pieces are considered loot, and the moneybag icon in your HUD will show you where a piece is hidden. Of course if there are other loot items nearby you'll still have to hunt around. Mightyteegar 17:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Roland's Skills Hello people, I was wondering about Roland, his skills: Impact (Increase dmg with all weapons) Scattershot (increase shotgun dmg) Do those skills stack? If so, it would mean you increase shotgun dmg with 30% (which is alot) Thanks already, Unless otherwise officially stated, it's safe to assume that independent skills can stack on. Although I'm not sure how it is calculated, for example if the two percentages are added and then multiplied by the base damage, or if one takes priority over the other. I assume that they are just added before being multiplied. 15% damage from one skill and 15% damage from another will result in a total of 30% more damage. This is how it's always done, to the best of my knowledge.- Moskao '' Girl Power Simple question? How long is girlpower (lilith) active? ''When a skill say it last "a few seconds" it last 7 seconds And another: When you have a class mod enhancing a lvl 5 skill, will it go up to for example 8?And also, is if so, does it keep increasing like it did (for example 3% per skill level)? Yes. But it doesn't show the increase on your skill tree. A chain question to that. Does it also increase and activate lvl 0 skills? For example, will lilith Daze targets with striking while it's lvl 0 but increased with a class mod? No, you must have at least one skill point invested into a skill to gain the benefits of +X modifiers from class mods.- Moskao Rocketlaunchers Bugged or crap? I noticed this a few times before, but with my rockerlauncher Brick it became a real issue. Sometimes rocketlaunchers don't seem to deal damage, or not much. This mostly happens when you shoot next or infront of the target, normally an explosion would deal some serious damage, but here it mostly does nothing. I also noticed the rocked passing through targets every once in a while. I was wondering if this is bugged, or that it is designed this way? I've noticed the issue with rockets exploding near enemies, and it works both ways. Sometimes my rocket will land at an enemy's feet and do nothing, while other times I'll do something like stand underneath a landing with an enemy on it, shoot up at their feet and it will blow them away. I've also noticed the game seems to be a lot more generous with damage from grenades than rockets. As for rockets passing 'through' enemies, occasionally I'll think a rocket should have hit one when it didn't, but this usually happens when they're at a distance so I chalk it up to being slightly off or the enemy moving out of the way. At close range my rockets always hit, although maybe I shouldn't be firing rockets at enemies five feet away. :) My biggest issue is that they don't deal damage consistently regardless of where the rocket explodes in relation to the enemy. Mightyteegar 17:37, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Yes that's what i noticed, such a pity. I think they nerved it a bit too much. Rocket Launchers I agree about the rocket launchers, I actually came on here to start a post about this, but I see there already is one. I guess the "advantage" of rocket launchers is that they deal aoe damage. However, there's a lot of disadvantages compared to other weapons. 1. Tiny amount of ammo (and this disadvantage is compounded by most of the following). 2. The rockets velocity is SLOW, almost any enemy will dodge it, or move just randomly and not get hit. 3. The splash damage from hitting the ground around them makes the damage kinda crap. 4. No critical potential(!) 5. Master-blaster, even 5/5 and +3 from class mod, only regenerates about 2 rockets in 7 seconds. 6. Launcher ammo regen on class mod is broke (reportedly). 7. Even with cast-iron, close range rocket firing is usually pretty deadly to oneself. I really wanted to like Brick, but for me the rocket launchers just aren't really efficient weapons, for long range sniper rifles are better, at close range, almost any gun is better. (These are just my opinions, it could just be my play style that makes it seem like this). Tavengen 20:49, December 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: Use a helix launcher (~1500x3) or a Hyperion Nidhogg (2500, airburst). Figures are the damage stats on my Lv48 weps, just for an estimate. The helix barrel shoots three rockets in a spiral, so jump and shoot the floor, you get a higher chance to AoE at their feet; the Nidhogg rocket explodes after a certain distance and releases smaller rockets down to the ground, with all projectiles dealing the stated damage. --Nagamarky 13:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Michael Jackson Reference Today I spent close to an hour (while high) watching the claptrap at the main menu. It was hilarious. But at one point, I saw the claptrap roll on screen backwards with his upper body moving (a robot moonwalk) followed by a signature MJ spin and a few pelvic thrusts. Tips & tricks page Anyone fancy the idea of starting a tips and tricks page for miscellaneous and general gameplay advice? I'd create one myself but not sure how tolerant mods on this wiki are of brand new pages. DGS 12:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Such pages can be started in the forum. --Nagamarky 13:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 3rd and 4th playthroughs Hey just wondering if a player in Borderlands could go to a possible 3rd or a possible 4th playthrough...I'm a little new to the game (Xbox 360) and I knew you could go to a 2nd playthrough...just a little curious. Also if it is possible to go to a 3rd playthrough..is there even better loot and harder enimies(just exclude this question if there isnt a 3rd 4th playthrough)-Aaron : After beating the final boss a second time, you can't go and do all of the quests over again like you did with Playthrough 2. However, all enemies in all locations are bumped up to around level 50. People refer to this as either Playthrough 2.5 or 3. --Lagged 18:57, November 16, 2009 (UTC) can't even get started this is embarassing, but i can't get past the first stage. i kill all baddies and claptrap is just sitting there in front of dr. zed's house. i can't get him to do anything nor can i activate any buttons. what am i missing? _s_ Two things can be going on. 1. Simple, it got bugged, and since its so close to the start i'd recommend restarting (After you tried #2) ''2. The claptrap is standing infront of a door, this however is not the door that will open up. A bit to the left there is a much larger garage door with a button (Glowing green), push that button and the door should open. '' Also important to note is that you have a compass (much like the oblivion/fallout3 one) you will notice it has an objective marker in it, walking in that direction get's you to the objective (In this case the button to the door) Weapon Prefix "Fulgurating"? I found a sniper last night while farming New Haven, it had the prefix of "fulgurating" and had 4x Shock Damage, here are the stats Maliwan VRR490 Fulgurating Sniper Rarity: Blue Level: 22 Damage: 207 Accuracy: 95.7 Fire Rate: 0.8 Clip Size: 3 2.4x Weapon Zoom Also found a fulgurating revolver, stats are as follows (Also has 4x shock damage) Maliwan MAL13 Fulgurating Law Rarity: Green Level: 23 Damage: 99 Accuracy: 91.7 Fire Rate: 1.6 Sorry i can't get pics, i have xbox version Clip Size: 3 13:13, November 24, 2009 (UTC)Ryan :Fulgurating is the prefix for x4 Shock elemental effect --Nagamarky 17:26, December 22, 2009 (UTC) SMG with strange bullets Perhaps this is noobish of me(Probably is), but i just got a SMG, and noticed that its bullets leave a trail, do twirls in the air, bounce off surfaces if they miss, and seem to have a slight tracking ability(They reminded me of Halo's Needler). I checked the gun's title page, and it mentioned nothing on what a gun shoots, and every other gun I've found that shoots weird things mentions it on the description("It shoots rockets!"). I've also never seen this before, and yes I've seen the bouncing bullets and such. The gun's description is Purple Level 21(I was 33 when I found it. O_o), RF440 Relentless Bruiser, Damage: 73, Accuracy: 86.7, Fire Rate: 7.7, Ammo Capacity: 55, +25% Recoil Reduction, 2.9x Weapon Zoom, -8% Fire Rate, +46%Damage. My Gamertag is Hermes The Good. :Your SMG has gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel3_Twisted --Nagamarky 13:20, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Second Wind problems (XBOX 360) Sometimes when I'm Crippled I get teleported to the New-U station within a second instead of when the bar runs out. And no, I'm not holding down the X key. Any ideas? --TCoZ 23:03, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I've had that problem as well. Was playing on Gamespy and two out of the four of us got slammed by the same Shock Alpha and were sent back almost instantly. Kinda irritating when I can make a second wind, but it rarely happens anyway. --Nagamarky 06:31, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Help with larger challenges in Mad Moxxi? I have already completed the smaller challenges. I'm looking for some PS3 owners around lvl. 40 or above to complete the larger challenges in the Under Dome. I'm currently lvl. 42. I could tackle them myself but seeing how repetitive and long they are I figured playing with some people would lighten it up a bit. Hit me up on here, or add my PSN fukyomotha and message me. Thanks.